The Warriors
by sonicfan7895
Summary: With the warriors defeated, there was only one witness, the DEVIL, also known as Lou Cifer. He wanted to rid of the warriors and send them to hell. Eight brand new warriors have been called to save the original eight warriors, and the God of Rock! In the end, it will all come down to the battle, between good and evil. Rated M for blood, violence, and use of coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: First, Clive Winston!

_**The Warriors**_  
_**A Fiction Tale based off of Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock by sonicfan7895 (wonder-launcher-7895)**_

DISCLAIMER: Guitar Hero, Warriors of Rock, and other names/logos are copyrighted trademarks of their respective owners. (c) 2005-2010, all rights reserved.

_**This story is for entertainment purposes only; it is not to be recreated/reproduced in any way, shape or form. Legal action shall be taken if done so. This author encourages readers to buy Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock for all major gaming platforms! Support in getting a new GH this winter!**_

DESCRIPTION:  
_**After the defeat of the Beast, the only witness named Lou, "WANTED THOSE WRETCHED WARRIORS GONE! LOST IN MY DOMAIN OF ETERNAL SUFFERING! But how, though?" He thought as he looked on towards the warriors. Then he got an idea... an AWFUL idea... The Devil got a wonderful, AWFUL idea!**_

CHAPTER 1: New Recruits Needed! Urgent Action to Save the God of Rock! First, Clive Winston!

_At a concert somewhere in Norway, the legendary classic rock guitarist, Clive Winston, was finishing up an encore for the wonderful Norwegian folk. And what better way to finish it off than with some good-ol' fashioned Pink Floyd! Who doesn't love Pink Floyd? NOBODY! The Dark Side of the Moon... A classic!_

-AFTER THE PERFORMANCE-

_Clive was finishing wiping the sweat, profusely dripping from his forehead, hands and face. Suddenly, time literally stopped as he heard a voice call out to him._

**"Clive... I am in need of your help! If you want to save rock 'n roll you must listen!"**

_Clive had no choice but to listen._

_"Okay, what is it, bro?"_

**"I am in need of your help; the Devil of Rock is pressing a massive attack, and plans to erraticate eight noble and powerful warriors! You need to get back on stage and play one more encore! Any song will do! Just convince the audience and your bandmates to stay for one more song!"**

_"Okay. What's in it for me?"_

**"Once you complete the song of your choice, you will be transformed into a noble warrior from which the Devil doesn't know about; one which can save the old warriors! Your music ability will be enhanced, and you will be joined by seven others! Combine your might, and defeat the forces of evil!**"

_"Okay, I'll try...! What might I call you by though, voice in my head?"_

**"Call me... The God of Rock!"**

_"Whoa... Okay, I'll try to convince my bandmates to stay!"_

Clive got out of his chair and started running towards his bandmates, yelling,  
_"GUYS! We need to get back on stage for one more song!"_

"Why, Clive? The concert's over. Let's go back to our houses! We have families to take care of! If we don't get home, our wives are going to be pissed, and we're not going to get our dinner! Our dinner, man!" _the singer told Clive, as a sort of compromise to the God of Rock's wishes._

_"Okay... The fate of rock 'n roll all depends on us if we don't go out and do this song! ALL HELL IS LITERALLY GOING TO BREAK LOOSE IF WE DON'T-"_

**"Okay! Fine, we'll do it! Just one more... We need a song though."** _the bassist said, annoyed by Clive's odd rant._

_Clive had thought and thought fast for a song they could play. He and his bandmates thought, until the drummer said,_  
_**"I know! Through Glass!"**_

_"That's perfect, now let's get back on stage!" Clive said, as he and his bandmates grabbed their instruments, which were still set up, and they got prepared. __Clive and his band hurriedly went back on stage and shouted,_  
_**"WAAAAIIIIIIT! We're not done yet! We have a finale on our hands! Everyone, please remain where you are!"**_

_The drummer counted off..._

_During the performance, Clive and his bandmates' instruments kept getting hit by bolts of lightning, oddly-colored light blue, striking their fingers, and amplifying their instruments! It was a sign that they were doing well! And the crowd was loving it! Lots of people were getting the event on their phone camera or regular cameras!  
_

-AFTER THE FINALE-

_The audience roared in applause, and the God of Rock said out loud,_

**"Yes Clive! Thank you for helping me, and now be prepared; it might sting a little bit..." **_the God of Rock said.__  
_

_The audience was confused on what was going on, until they saw that Clive started to glow all around, and soon a bright, light-blue light enveloped him and created a pillar around the clouds overhead! His bandmates were trying to save him, but they only got sucked in too. For the next 30 seconds, the light stood, and when the light subsided, the audience was shocked to see a brand new Clive and his bandmates! They were now gun-toting guitar vigilantes! The Classic Vigilante Band has emerged, and they were ready to defeat the Devil! They all said in unison,_

_**"IT'S GO TIME!"**_

_The audience gave a final roar, as Clive had traveled to another remote location, where the next rocker lay waiting to be transformed, by the almighty God of Rock! _

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

This is my first ever Guitar Hero fanfic. I have played Guitar Hero enough to know how the Quest Mode goes, but I wanted to add a couple of characters that never got to see a quest mode chapter. There will be many more chapters to go, so stay tuned! More will be on the way very soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Left! Death's Next!

The Warriors An Original Story based off of Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock by wonder-launcher-7895

DISCLAIMER:  
Blah blah...

Description:  
*God of Rock*  
Ahh! The first warrior has joined me! And now, it's time to find a more dedicated person who will join me... Either it's a person, or a thing...

CHAPTER 2: Seven left to Go! Next Up, Death!

Wandering the lonely airspace of the Earth, a figure of true rock 'n roll prowess is looking to challenge itself in its conquest to be the ultimate rocking entity, past that God of Rock...

Suddenly, time stopped, as the voice that Clive heard reached him. It says,

"Grim Ripper! You are requested to help I, the God of Rock, in a quest to save the future of rock 'n roll!"  
The skeleton only replied,  
"Why should I help you? I'm trying to surpass you!"

The God of Rock thunderously pointed out,  
"This can wait for another time, Ripper! In the meantime, the Devil is planning a massive attack to become the supreme ruler of everything that is rock 'n roll! If you do not join with seven other entities in this quest, the only one you will be surpassing is no one."

This was an offer that Ripper couldn't refuse; if he joins the quest, he will be able to continue his quest to become supreme rocker in the universe! If he doesn't, he's going back to hell to surpass no one. Decisions, decisions... In the end, Ripper decided. He said,  
"Fine, I'll help. What do I need to do?"

The God replied,  
"You need to play just one song, and it can be any song, on any instrument. That is all. When you succeed, I will transform you into something more powerful than your usual self. This will aid in defeating the Devil. Your musical abilities will be enhanced even further, and you may look more intimidating. How's that sound?"

The skeleton loved the offer; more power! He said,  
"Alright, God of Rock! You got a deal!" as he summonned a scythe, but not any scythe; it was an axe fashioned out of a scythe! Six strings, complete with a scythe's blade on the end near the bridge, and the neck is fashioned out of the bone of a large animal. The Ripper geared up, some bony fingers pressed on a few frets, and prepared to strum the first notes of the song of his choice: Timeless Miracle's Return of the Werewolf!

During his performance, strange-looking blue lightning bolts came from the heavens, constantly arcing back and forth across the Ripper's musical instrument, amplifying it, and sending its wonderfully loud sound across the earth. The God of Rock knew he had the perfect band member on his side, as he was not only talented on guitar, but also bass and drums! So he could be a valuable asset on the team!

After the Ripper's performance, a light-blue colored pillar of light surrounded the Ripper, and the surrounding clouds below and through the infinite vacuum of space above him. The Ripper began going through changes; his face grew fangs the size of wolves', and his wingspan enlarged, whilst the feather's turning midnight black. The ram horns on his head fell off, and replacing them were bull's horns. His instrument became larger but lighter, and the entire bone structure that made up the instrument went into flames! As well as his face, as he removed the hood that kept that wonderfully bald head a secret from the world.

The pillar of light subsided, and out of the pillar, was a whole 'nother entity! The Ripper had been transformed into the Grim Shredder! Warrior Grim had emerged victorious, and was able to join the God of Rock in his quest to save rock 'n roll! The Shredder said aloud,

"I will shred ALL who dares cross paths with me!" he said while laughing maniacally, as he travelled to a remote location where the next warrior was awaiting transformation!

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

This is the second chapter in this Guitar Hero fanfic! Please R&R, and tell if you liked it or not! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Glamorous Drummer

**The Warriors**  
**A Fiction Tale based off of Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock by sonicfan7895 (wonder-launcher-7895)**

DISCLAIMER: Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the Guitar Hero logo and other names/logos are copyrighted trademarks of their respective owners. (c) 2005-2010, Activision Publishing LLC and Neversoft Development LLC. All rights reserved.

**This story is for entertainment purposes only; it is not to be recreated/reproduced in any way, shape or form. Legal action shall be taken if done so. This author encourages readers to buy Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock for all major gaming platforms! Support in getting a new GH this winter!**

**_CHAPTER 3: A Glamorous Drummer Sparks the Competition!_**

**_At Madison Square Garden, in Manhattan, a high-profile glam rock band was performing some glam rock for the not just Manhattan, but also the world. This concert was being broadcast to all of America, on a channel called Palladia. Live at the concert, one person was hammering his way to an unexpected finish; Izzy Sparks, on drums. On his way to being the drummer of a celebrity-grade band; all they need to do is make the music and perform it for the people of America, and the world. They were finishing up a song that was pretty well-known throughout the world of glam rock/hair metal, Motley Crue's "Wild Side". The crowd was raring to see an epic finish, and soon it was, but it was a WILD finish! As the song neared its ending, Izzy was preparing to drum, and finished off with a big dual-cymbal roll and kick finish! The crowd went absolutely bonkers and threw bottles and roses at the stage, one of the roses caught by Izzy, who soon blew out a kiss to the audience. Time literally stopped for not just Izzy, but the entire band (so as not to let the same thing that happened with Clive happen again), as a voice emanated from nowhere. It was the voice of the God of Rock! He spoke,_**

**"Excellent performance, everyone! However, you all have a new task ahead of you! Especially you, Izzy. You all are working for me now, but I will need Izzy at the end of this; this will be your last song together! So make it last! The fate of rock 'n roll is on your hands! If you all succeed, Izzy will be transformed into a powerful warrior! His musical abilities will be increased, and he will look more flamboyant and ravishing! However, if you all wish to be transformed, just say so right now."**

**_The band just kept completely silent for a few moments, until Izzy broke the silence._**

**"_What's going to happen to ME, man? What about my band and my future!? Huh? What are you going to do with me?!" he yelled out of rage._**

**"All in good time, Izzy. Now while time is still stopped, choose your song."****_The God of Rock said._**

**_The band had huddled together, and had kept deciding on what song to pick. They had no choice on doing this; they had to do it, so that they can keep getting endorsements and get their dinner, as well as stay together as a band. After what would be 5 minutes, the band had finally decided. The guitarist said,_**

**"Motley Crue's "Kickstart my Heart" is our choice, voice from nowhere. What can we call you by? Who are you anyway?"**

**"I am the GOD OF ROCK! I am here to save rock 'n roll, and to do that, I need the combined power of eight warriors! ****All of whom will require eight worthy rockers, dedicated to smiting the evil Devil of Rock, who is threatening to destroy rock ****'****n roll for good! ****So, do you all accept?"****_ The God asked, ready _****_to hear their response. Izzy responded with,_**

**"_If it's for rock 'n roll, then LET'S ROCK!" he said in the rock 'n roll yell._**

**"Okay, boys. Let's do it!"****_ the god said._**

**_Time resumed, as the audience started to leave the garden, either hammered, or on the verge of passing out right on the spot._**

**"_Wait, everyone! We have one more song to play! It's our last song of the night, so be prepared to get your heart... KICKSTARTED!" Izzy said as he counted off._**

**_During their performance _****_of Motley Crue's "Kickstart My Heart"_****_, their instruments kept getting struck by unnaturally light-blue bolts of lightning that could kill someone, but instead they struck their instruments, amplifying them even further! _****_This was the power of the God of Rock, and he was liking every bit of the performance he was putting on for the good people of the world. _****_Izzy's drums and sticks got struck by the lightning, as they kept playing. The crowd was living every moment of this, as was the audiences watching from their homes all across the nation. _****_Families and in-laws of the band were wondering what the hell was going on to their sons, and what's going to happen to them if they keep playing like that. The bolts arced back and forth across the necks of two guitars, directly on a microphone wire, and on the sticks of drums that bang against a snare and a hi-hat cymbal, as the final chorus was on its way to the audience. The audience sang along with the singer, and when the final part of the song came to pass, the bolts of lightning intensified slightly, and sparks were flying from every finger and stick held. The ending of the song had arrived, and when the final notes were played, an explosion of fireworks and pyrotechnics rocked Madison Square Garden. The God of Rock praised the band, by saying,_**

**"Nice job boys! Rock 'n roll is just a little bit safer, knowing it has such flamboyancy to light its way to victory! Now Izzy, hold still. It might sting a little bit..."**

**_The audience had no idea what was going on until suddenly, a giant pillar of light-blue appeared where Izzy is, and shot up to the sky, and through the clouds overhead! The audience was in a state of shock and awe, as was the band, who tried to pull Izzy out, but felt sizzling heat when they tried to reach for the pillar. The audience was pulling out phone cameras and digital cameras, capturing the events unfolding. Izzy's parents stood there, watching the television, mortified at the apparent loss of their son. After 30 seconds the pillar subsided, and out came a brand new Izzy Sparks! He was now a walking disco ball; flamboyant was no longer the word to describe him. He was as bright as a god. The new Izzy shouted,_**

**"_LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!" and soon, he was guided up to the heavens, waiting for the next warrior to transform._**

**_-END OF STORY-_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Harmoniously Loud Lead!

**__****The Warriors**_**  
**_**__****A Fiction Tale based off of Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock by sonicfan7895 (wonder-launcher-7895)**

DISCLAIMER: Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, the Guitar Hero logo and other names/logos are copyrighted trademarks of their respective owners. (c) 2005-2010, Activision Publishing LLC and Neversoft Development LLC. All rights reserved.

**This story is for entertainment purposes only; it is not to be recreated/reproduced in any way, shape or form. Legal action shall be taken if done so. This author encourages readers to buy Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock for all major gaming platforms! Support in getting a new GH this winter!**

**_CHAPTER 4: Riki is Next; _****_The_****_ Harmonious_****_ly Loud_****_ Lead!_**

**_In a very famous part of the world, known as the Bonneville Salt Flats in northwestern Utah, probably a more flamboyant version of Izzy, was getting ready to meet his bandmates for a very important concert. The concert that would itself save the world of rock 'n roll. With a huge head of bright red hair, Elvis-style clothing, including the high-top boots, the sparkly white shirt and pants, and black shades, Riki was all strapped up and ready to go! Suddenly, time before him stopped, and was surrounded by a desert area that was unnaturally blue. Also, a voice emanated from nowhere, it was the voice of the God of Rock! _****_He spoke,_**

**"Riki! This is the God of Rock speaking to you! Rock 'n roll is in grave danger, and is in need of the most talented of musicians! I am assembling a team of super-powered warriors, to defeat the Devil of Rock and his quest to destroy rock 'n roll for all eternity! Will you join? All you have to do is play one song of your choice! That's it, and when you succeed, you will be transformed into a super-powered warrior yourself, thus increasing your musical abilities! Also, your appearance will change, ****and you'll be more dashing and luminous! So, do you accept?"**

**_The singer stood befuddled at what he just heard, and just stood there, with an expressionless face, contemplating the repercussions of obeying the God of Rock's plea. He would, no longer see his bandmates, be this, so-called-warrior for God-knows how long, and what about his family? Not just himself, but more importantly a wife and three kids to care for, a mortgage to keep up with, food and love to provide. Would it all be worth it? The God of Rock impatiently stated,_**

**"Riki, if you don't make a choice within 10 seconds, you'll be forced into this! Choose quickly, now!"**

**_Riki had no choice. It would either be life or death, and he had to choose his poison. He said,_**

**"Alright, fine! I'll do it... Rise Against's "****Savior****" is my choice of song. There, you happy now?"**

**"Not until you sing, Riki. Hurry!"**

**_The singer grew tired of this, and so he thought he had to get it over with. Time was still stopped all around him, as _****_he started to sing Savior. As he progressed further into the song, his microphone was struck by unnaturally blue bolts of lightning, that could kill a person if not careful! But this only amplified Riki's microphone, and during the breaks, he stood watching his microphone, astounded, left in a state of shock-and-awe. _****_His face could be seen through the broken glasses; they broke right after the first sound waves burst through the heavens, and made their way to the God of Rock and the three warriors. _****_The three warriors were loving his talent in singing, and _****_so was the God of Rock. Those four knew they had the greatest singer in the world able to join their quest. Soon thereafter, Riki finished the song, and the four deities above applauded, and the God of Rock spoke,_**

**"Exceptional singing, Riki! You are going to be a valuable asset to the team! Now hold still; it might sting a little bit."**

**_Riki didn't know what the hell he was talking about, until a light blue light surrounded him. Outside, the same pillar of light blue from all the past locations became present at the Salt Flats. It broke the heavens themselves, as it shot into deep space. For 30 seconds, the light sustained, until the pillar faded. Out of the pillar, was an upgraded Riki! He was a cyborg of some sort, with a voicebox that could kill a man if anyone ever heard it. He was going to be that loud._**

**"Excellent, Riki! You are now transformed; you are a true singer now! Go forth, and shatter the hearing of the Devil as much as inhumanly possible!"****_ The God of Rock spoke._**

**_Riki responded with, _****"Oh man... I'm loving this! LET'S ROOOOOOOOOOCK!"****_ he yelled, as his sound waves literally traveled all the way around the earth and back, letting the whole world know, him and the other three warriors are on the way to save rock and roll! Riki ascended to join the other warriors, and meet the God of Rock. After their acquaintance, the God of Rock was being called; it was none other than the Devil of Rock himself._**

**"_Hello, 'Mister-I'm-So-Almighty-Smiting-Being. It's the Devil of Rock here. I just wanted to let you know that I have some of your mortal form's recruited warriors, and if you can't beat none other than themselves in a battle of the bands, they'll lose their holy essence of your mortal form! So, meet me at the Crossroads, right now. Ciao!"_**

**__****The God of Rock was petrified. Four of the Demigod of Rock's noble and powerful warriors have been captured, and turned into slaves by the Devil of Rock! The God of Rock told the four NEW warriors,**

**"****Warriors, I have received some very bad news. The Devil of Rock has captured four of my mortal form's warriors, and are being robbed of their former master's essence. We must go to the location of the Devil, and defeat none other than the Warriors themselves."**

**__****After the God of Rock told them, an un-intelligable chatter of unison betwixt and between the new warriors. They were contemplating something, but what? I guess you guys will have to find out in the next chapter of "The Warriors"! **


End file.
